User talk:Vhehs2
Got something to tell me? Put it here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello! I'd love to be administrator! Are you gonna promote me? But yes, i havent technically left this wiki, it's just that it was dead and i needed a break. XxTimberlakexx 00:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch bro! I might not edit this wiki every day, but i'll try. Thanks! XxTimberlakexx 00:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello Vhehs2! (what gave you your username?) I'm admin at the very active Warriors Share Wiki and I was thinking of ways to improve this wiki. You're admin, right? Well, if you download a pic of a cute pup and click "Theme Designer" at the bottom right-hand corner of any page under "Tools", you can upload the pic so the wiki has a pic on the light blue side places. Here's an example: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Share_Wiki You can refer to this to make your wiki look more interesting! If you wanted, (I know more about dogs than the average adult dog breeder) I could put some dogs history on their pages. Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 17:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to be admin; I'll look for a theme right now :) Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 17:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, if you'd like to change your avatar, just scroll over your profile pic a press "Change Avatar". Then you just pic on of your own or just choose one of the ones suggested. NightfernMerry Christmas 17:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Me being an Admin Sure, I'll be an admin. I was the one who first started to revive the wiki, and I would be very happy if i had that level of control :) Hello RamblinEvilMushroomDS. MoonsideMashroom 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Requesting block Please block for vandalizing Main Page. SiPlus 09:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Spyro (Corgi) He got 52 points in disc championship and he is a disc and agility champion. Is it okay if I make an article about that dog? Scorch9000 13:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Background GanondorfHyrule here. I've had some input from a couple of users and they think that the background might be better if it was made up of swirly paws. I had originally uploaded the background when the wiki was in its original format with the icon in the upper left corner. But now of course the format has changed. I thought I would get some other administrators input on this before I go any further with it. RSVP GanondorfHyrule 15:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Is there a reason why I can't edit? I've been waiting for a few days but I am still unable to edit wiki pages, that's why I'm also writing this through the title. Can you please help me? I really want to contribute to this wiki again. :) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I just wanted to compliment on the good job that you are doing around here. I also wanted to tell you that I am going to make a few tweaks to the main page to guarantee that your site continues to function properly on Wikia. It should be no big deal. Thanks for your hopeful cooperation. - Wagnike2 15:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Help There is a user named "No1katycat" who has made a fake page. Look here. Pupann 00:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) HELLO PLEASE BLOCK THIS VANDALEdit This anon 50.137.136.136 has been adding rubbish into the Nintendogs + Cats page,like "H*ll Cafe" and even Pet hell! There is NO Pet hell. Please block this guy! I have tried warning him/her and it doesn't listen! HELP!